Grey
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Yunjae. Jaejoong tidak bisa lepas dari sang duda beranak dua seletelah ia bekerja 10 tahun padanya. Sang duda Yunho. GS Jaejoong


Kim Jaejoong, wanita berusia 35 tahun itu tidak bisa lepas dari sang bos, duda beranak kembar setelah 10 tahun ia bekerja.

Ditengah persaingan mencari kerja yang begitu ketat, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan walaupun IPK-nya dibawah rata-rata. Ia bersyukur karena dulu selalu bersikap baik dan rajin menolong. Tuhan mungkin membalasnya sekarang.

Bermula dari ia kembali bertemu sang senior -Jaejoong mengenalnya saat temu alumni sebagai senior yang cukup sukses- saat istri seniornya meninggal dunia setelah tiga bulan melahirkan bayi kembar bernama Jung Junsu dan Jung Changmin. Bayi itu menangis tidak henti saat dialtar. Bahkan sang nenek dan kakek kerepotan menjaga si kembar. Ditengah keharuan itu, rasa iba pun muncul pada semua yang datang. Mereka menyentuh kedua bayi kembar itu, berusaha membantu menimang mereka. Jaejoong pun demikian. Ketika giliran Jung Junsu yang ia timang, bayi itupun berlahan mulai diam. Bayi mungil itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong, mencari asupan ASI dari wanita itu. Kemeja Jaejoong basah oleh liur sang bayi.

"Nyonya, mungkin dia lapar." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia pun segera memberikan bayi itu pada neneknya yang sudah tua. Bayi itupun kembali menangis beriringan dengan Jung Changmin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menangis bahkan semakin keras. Bayi gemuk yang kemerahan itu akhirnya ditimang oleh sang Appa. Duda itu terlihat kerepotan. Jaejoong menghampiri untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Matanya menatap prihatin pada sang duda yang sudah kusut dan pucat. Jaejoong pun mencoba menimang sang bayi. Bayi itu perlahan diam dan bereaksi sama dengan saudaranya, mencari asupan ASI dari dadanya dengan antusias.

"Mereka berdua lapar."

"Mau kah kau menolongku?" Tanya nenek tua itu padanya.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu. Kedua bayi itu ditidurkannya di meja. Mereka menangis dengan sangat keras, terutama Changmin yang suaranya memang kencang.

"Apa panasnya sudah cukup?" Tanya sang nenek pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Ini yang pertama kali untuknya. "Aku belum pernah..."

"Aku hanya memberikan anakku ASI dan tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan susu formula." Ujar sang nenek malu. Terdengar miris ditelinga.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya mencari cara membuat susu formula di google.

Kedua bayi itupun diam setelah diberikan susu. Sang nenek merasa berterima kasih padanya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya pulang kerumah.

Esoknya saat mencari pekerjaan, Jaejoong mendapat panggilan dari nenek si kembar karena mendapati kedua bayi itu diare. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong kesana karena suara nenek tua itu terdengar bergetar dan panik. Wanita itu membawa mereka ke klinik terdekat.

Disanalah sang nenek mengaku bahwa selama ini dia tinggal di desa dekat kaki gunung. Jarang sekali ada klinik ataupun rumah sakit. Ketika anaknya sakit, ia memberikan dedaunan dari gunung tetapi di ibu kota ia agak kikuk dan tidak tahu jalan karena sudah tua. Suaminya sudah kembali kedesa. Saat ia menghubungi anaknya, telpon selalu bernada sibuk akhirnya ia menelfon Jaejoong yang kebetulan sempat bertukar nomor. Sang nenek menangis karena merasa tidak becus menjaga cucunya.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Jaejoong kadang merawat si kembar jika ia tidak sibuk melamar kerja. Sang nenek pun yang sudah merasa tertolong akhirnya meminta anaknya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong babysitter si kembar.

Tetapi duda itu berfikir bahwa Jaejoong tidak mungkin menerima pekerjaan itu karena Jaejoong lulusan sarjana. akhirnya Jaejoong pun ditawari pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris pribadi sang duda.

Jaejoong begitu senang mendapatkan pekerjaan tetapi ternyata pekerjaannya hanya menjaga si kembar, membuat Jaejoong kecewa dan seperti tidak mendapatkan pengalaman apapun selain menjaga bayi. Jaejoongpun meminta resaign. Awalnya sang duda berfikir ia bisa mengganti Jaejoong dengan babysitter yang baru. Nyatanya entah kenapa ia sendiri yang merasa tidak nyaman bersama orang baru. Ia pun akhirnya menelfon Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan saat itu, pura-pura sedang sibuk ketika diminta bekerja lagi Ia merasa malu karena keluar dan berkata dengan soknya ia tidak akan berkembang disana. Si duda akhirnya memberi penawaran menaikan gaji 3x lipat beserta tunjangan lainnya serta akan memberikan pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris seperti seharusnya disamping menjaga si kembar di rumah. Jaejoong menyetujuinya. Ia begitu beruntung. Saat itupun Jaejoong berjanji akan mengabdikan dirinya. Kesepakatan dimulai.

Beberapa tahun bekerja, Si duda meminta Jaejoong tinggal diapartemennya yang baru setelah sang ibu kembali ke desa. Ia beralasan untuk mengefesiensikan waktu kerja Jaejoong dan demi anak-anak.

Jaejoong mulai tinggal bersama mereka, duda itu merasa begitu nyaman. Rumah bersih, makanan terjamin gizinya, anaknya sehat, pakaiannya wangi, jadwal meetingnya teratur, merupakan hal yang menyenangkan untuk si duda bahkan berat badannya naik tanpa ia sadari.

Tidak disangka si kembar pun sudah berumur sepuluh tahun. Merekapun sudah masuk sekolah dasar kelas 5. Junsu dan Changmin sangat bergantung pada Jaejoong melebihi sang Appa. Jaejoong mendidik si kembar dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan ketegasan. Mereka pun menyebut Jaejoong, Mama, walaupun sang duda dan Jaejoong sendiri sudah memberi tahu siapa Umma mereka sebenarnya.

"Ma, aku lapaaaarrr..." suara cempreng Changmin menggema diapartemen. Bocah kecil itu mengekori Jaejoong yang membuatkan kopi untuk Appa mereka didapur.

"Kau sudah makan malam. Kalau kau kebanyakan makan, perutmu akan semakin besar dan gendut." Ujar Jaejoong pada bocah itu.

"Appa juga gendut tetapi tidak ada yang memarahinya." Bantah si kecil Changmin.

Si duda yang dibicarakan hanya berdeham pelan merasa tersindir. Ia pun melipat korannya ketika Jaejoong datang membawakan kopi dan camilan.

"Suie, mama pilih kasih. Appa dikasih camilan sedang kita tidak." Adu Changmin pada Junsu yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pr di meja makan bersama Appa mereka. Junsu pun mendongkak. Ia melihat camilan cookies buatan Jaejoong disajikan di depan Appa-nya.

"Mamaaaa aku juga ingin cookieeeessss." Rengek Junsu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Kalau bukan karena timbangan Changmin yang semakin hari semakin naik, mendekati obesitas, Jaejoong pasti sudah memberikan anak itu camilan. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil camilan si duda dan menyimpannya kembali. Sang duda hanya bisa menggigit jari tak berani membantah ketika Jaejoong mulai kesal dengan si kembar yang merengek ini dan itu sejak tadi.

"Sekarang, tidak ada camilan untuk kalian." Putus Jaejoong agak keras. Mereka pun langsung diam sambil pura-pura tidak tahu kala Jaejoong terlihat marah.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Si kembar pun sudah tidur di kamarnya masing-masing.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya si duda melihat Jaejoong berjalan kedapur mengambil air minum.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Jaejoong. Si duda langsung mengecilkan suara televisi yang ia tonton.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya dan meletakkan sebuah amplop putih.

"Aku ingin resaign."

Si duda langsung tegang. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menikah?"

"Me-menikah?"

"Aku akan keluar dari apartemen ini lusa."

"Kalau ini karena yang kemarin aku minta maaf. Aku khilaf. Aku mabuk. Jangan seperti ini."

"Bos, aku berterima kasih karena kau, aku yang bodoh ini diterima kerja tetapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus dan kau menyadarkanku. Kau tahu, semua orang menganggap kita ini pasangan kumpul kebo ketika mereka tahu kita bukan siapa-siapa."

"Please, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Ini yang terbaik, bos. Aku pamit."

"Tapi Jae..."

Jaejoong tidak mau mendengar. Ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya walaupun sang bos memanggil. Jaejoong awalnya tidak pernah mendengarkan semua gunjingan para tetangga yang menyebut mereka pasangan yang tidak menikah atau kumpul kebo. Itulah mengapa si kembar selalu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan mama karena mereka jengah dikatakan anak haram toh Jaejoong yang selalu merawat mereka sejak dari kecil.

Jaejoong yang berfikir ia bekerja dengan baik sebagai sekertaris dan tidak lebih, akhirnya runtuh seketika saat ia mendapati sang duda berada diatasnya sedang menyusu dengan semangat layaknya bayi besar dalam kondisi wanita itu yang sedang tertidur dikamar.

Jaejoong kelabakan. Ia bingung dan juga merasa syok mendapati panjamanya terbuka. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong tempramen akhir-akhir ini. Si duda mengaku bahwa ia mabuk saat itu dan meyakininya kejadian ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi karena saat itu Jaejoong tidak menutup pintu kamarnya. Ini pun di perparah setelah Jaejoong menghadiri reuni dimana teman-temannya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Jaejoong merasa dirinya sendirian dan semakin tua. Ia pun ingin menikah dan memiliki anak sendiri.

Setelah dipertimbangkan, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaan karena sudah merasa ada jaminan kestabilan dalam finansial. Ia bisa membeli ruko dan membuka restoran kecil untuk ia hidup sambil mencari pasangan.

Sang duda akhirnya meminta bantuan ibunya. Nenek tua renta itu datang ke apartemen meminta Jaejoong untuk tetap tinggal sampai nanti anaknya menemukan pengganti Jaejoong. Nyatanya sampai sebulan hal itu tidak terjadi. Jaejoong semakin jengah. Itu pun yang membuat si kembar merasa tak nyaman.

Karena kesal, Jaejoong tanpa sadar memarahi si kembar sampai menangis dan kabur dari rumah. Hal itu yang membuat si duda menjadi geram dan menyalahkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyesal. Anak-anak takut padanya.

Berbekal informasi dari keamanan apartemen, Jaejoongpun mengontrak di rumah susun di sekitar apartemen. Si duda tidak terima hal itu tetapi Jaejoong tetap keras kepala untuk perlahan membentuk tembok antara mereka. Setelah mengantar anak-anak, Jaejoong pergi bekerja di kantor sang duda sampai sore hari. kemudian menjemput anak-anak sambil mengambil loundry-an mereka. Malamnya, ia menemani si kembar belajar dan menyiapkan makan malam. Setiap sabtu dan mingu waktunya Jaejoong istirahat sesuai kontrak kerjanya.

Hari libur Jaejoong, ia isi dengan mengikuti perjodohan. Setelah beberapa kali mengikuti perjodohan, ia mendapatkan seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun tetapi sudah mapan dan sangat dewasa. Pria itu bekerja sebagai karyawan bisa di perusahaan swasta. Gajinya hanya setengah gaji Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong merasa aman. Jaejoong mulai berkencan dan sering tersenyum seperti wanita lainnya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Si duda merasa cemburu. Ia sering marah untuk segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bertahan sampai akhirnya teman kencannya melamar. Begitu senangnya hati Jaejoong dan pria itu tidak mempermasalahkan jika Jaejoong tidak bekerja nantinya mengingat usia Jaejoong yang sudah memasuki usia 30-an lebih, akan sulit bagi mereka untuk memiliki anak jika Jaejoong terus bekerja seperti sekarang. Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk keluar bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan bahwa ia akan menikah sebulan lagi.

Si duda semakin cemburu dan emosi. Ia pun menghasut anaknya untuk membatalkan pernikahan Jaejoong. Sayang, itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong memang mencintai anak-anaknya tetapi tidak dengan appa sang anak. Rencana terakhir adalah dengan mengirimkan foto intim mereka ke calon suami Jaejoong tepat satu hari sebelum mereka menikah.

Pernikahan mereka pun batal. Jaejoong merasa sakit hati ketika ia dituduh yang macam-macam padahal ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Jaejoong kalap dan melabrak sang duda. Melempar wajahnya dengan foto-foto intim mereka berdua. Wanita itu menggila sambil melempar semua barang kearah si duda. Ia tidak tahu jika ibu si duda sedang ada di rumah.

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong memungut foto-fotonya dilantai kemudian cepat-cepat pergi.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya nenek tua itu pada sang duda.

"Kita bicara nanti." Ujar sang duda yang lebih memilih keluar apartemen mengejar Jaejoong, sayangnya Jaejoong sudah pergi entah kemana. Bahkan di apartemennya pun wanita itu tidak ada.

Sang duda akhirnya memilih berangkat kerja. Tampangnya lusuh, tampak banyak masalah. Sekertarisnya, seorang pria berkacamata bernama Yoochun, memberinya kopi. Yoochun bekerja pada sang duda lebih lama dari Jaejoong. Pria itu sangat cekatan dan pintar. Sang duda sebenarnya tidak butuh seorang lagi sekertaris seperti Jaejoong tetapi karena kebetulan Jaejoong cocok dengannya juga si kembar, ia pun tidak masalah menambah sekertaris baru.

"Semenjak Jaejoong keluar, kau terlihat seperti tidak terurus, bos." Ujar Yoochun.

"Aku membuat kesalahan. Berengsek!" Ia pun memaki entah pada siapa.

"Kau harus berani, bos. Akan lebih mudah jika kau mengatakan perasaanmu dan terikat tidaklah buruk."

Yoochun bukan tidak tahu perangai sang bos yang jelas-jelas seperti pria yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Walaupun sang duda kerap beberapa kali berpacaran dengan wanita lain setelah istrinya meninggal, tidak ada wanita yang bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Sang duda memang sejak dulu dikenal sebagai pria playboy yang anti menikah. Duda itu takut terikat. Pernikahannya dengan sang istri adalah bentuk tanggung jawab pria itu pada mantannya yang hamil. Mereka pun sepakat untuk bercerai ketika anak mereka lahir dan sang istri akan menikah dengan pacarnya. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Wanita itu meninggal beberapa bulan setelah melahirkan.

Kemudian munculah Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah yatim piatu. Wanita itu tidak pintar dan memiliki masalah dengan tidurnya. Ia pernah bercerita tidak bisa tidur sebelum menelan pil tidur. Yoochun nyaman bekerja dengan Jaejoong selain tugasnya lebih ringan karena dikerjakan Jaejoong, wanita itu pun selalu menurut dan dapat bekerja sama dengan baik.

Yoochunpun melihat sang duda begitu tergantung pada Jaejoong. Mungkin bukan sang duda saja tetapi juga kedua anaknya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

Yoochun tidak berani ikut campur tetapi saat sang duda membujuk Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamanya di apatemen baru yang bosnya beli. Yoochun pun sedikit khawatir pada Jaejoong. Beberapa hari setelah pindah, Yoochun kerap melihat bekas-bekas merah pada leher wanita itu.

Ia mengamatinya dan membuat Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu. Wanita itu pun tidak tahu mengapa kulit leher dan dadanya seperti itu. Ia pun sudah memberikan salep kulit, takut ternyata alergi -dugaanya- itu semakin parah. Yoochun hanya dapat mengutuk dalam hati, mendengar kebodohan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bagai anak domba yang tidak tahu apapun.

Dan dugaan pelaku pelecehan itu tentu saja sang bos. Yoochun tidak jarang menyindir sang bos untuk cepat-cepat menikah ataupun mengikuti perjodohan supaya otaknya tidak melenceng tetapi sang bos pura-pura tidak tahu. Yoochun pun mewanti-wanti Jaejoong agar mengunci pintu kamarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang, ketika Jaejoong mengundurkan diri, sang bos mulai uring-uringan. Terakhir kali saja Jaejoong dimarahi habis-habisan karena proposal yang ia buat salah. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya perlu revisi dibeberapa bagian tetapi semua itu terasa sangat fatal saat itu.

Kembali ke Jaejoong, Wanita itu sedang merenung sambil menatap foto-foto intimnya. Entah kapan dia melakukan hal amoral itu. Ia ingin membuang semua foto ditangannya tetapi tidak bisa karena itu kuncinya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Melaporkannya kepolisi seharusnya adalah pilihan yang tepat tetapi jika dipikirkan lagi ia tidak tega jika si kembar harus terkena imbasnya. Anak-anak itu masih kecil dan butuh appanya. Jaejoong benci keadaan ini. Ia merasa serba salah.

Sang duda akhirnya pulang keapartemennya. Ibunya sedang menunggu di ruang tengah. Wanita itu belum tidur padahal malam sudah sangat larut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Jaejoong seperti itu?"

Sang duda hanya mengembuskan nafas. Ia harus mengakuinya pada sang ibu jika ingin semua berjalan seperti keinginannya. Jaejoong akan mengalah karena ibunya.

"Aku melakukan hal bodoh, Umma. Aku pernah..."

Sang duda mengakui kesalahannya. Tidak semua ia ceritakan hanya pada bagian saat ia mabuk dan kemudian melakukan tindakan senonoh pada Jaejoong. Padahal lebih dari itu, ia pernah melakukannya beberapa kali. Sang duda menyadari ketertarikannya pada Jaejoong setelah dua tahun bersama. Ia pria dewasa yang memiliki gairah seksual terhadap lawan jenisnya. Jaejoong punya segala kesempurnaan fisik sebagai seorang wanita. Sang duda memlih untuk melupakan gairahnya sampai saat mereka mabuk merayakan tender ratusan milyar. Mereka merayakannya berdua setelah si kembar tidur dengan wine mahal puluhan tahun. Jaejoong mabuk, begitupun sang duda. Tanpa disadari, mereka melakukan hal bodoh dan merekamnya. Yunho yang kembali sadar setelah percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah langsung kelabakan dan membersihkan semuanya tanpa Jaejoong ketahui. Bukti rekamanpun ia simpan, terlalu sayang untuk dihapus karena melihat begitu bergairahnya Jaejoong ketika diatas tubuhnya.

Dari sanalah sang duda merasa dirinya tidak waras. Ia merencanakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, mendengar bahwa wanita itu berbicara pada sekertarisnya bahwa ia memiliki gangguan insomnia dan perlu pil tidur setiap malam. Sang duda membeli apartemen baru dan meminta Jaejoong tinggal bersama untuk mengefesiensikan waktu, beralasan anak-anak sudah besar dan butuh lingkungan yang kondusif untuk mereka. Jaejoong akhirnya menurut. Mereka tinggal bersama.

Semuanya sudah direncanakan sang duda. Ia memastikan setiap kamar memiliki slot putar yang tersambung dengan lubang kunci agar ia dapat mengakses semua pintu dengan kunci cadangan dari luar walaupun pintu sudah terkunci dari dalam. Sang duda berdalih bahwa ia menghilangkan semua kunci kamar apartemen dan mengulur waktu sampai tidak enak hati meminta. Jaejoongpun akhirnya berpuas diri hanya dengan pintu kamarnya yang dapat ditutup dari dalam dengan slot putar.

Setiap tengah malam, sang duda mengendap kedalam kamar Jaejoong dan melakukan pelecehan seksual pada wanita itu. Terkadang ia mengecupi dada wanita itu, meremasnya seperti adonan. Terkadang ia hanya tidur disamping Jaejoong dan bercerita apa saja yang ada dipikirannya. Terkadang, jika ia sudah tidak tahan karena menonton video erotisnya dengan Jaejoong, ia pun melakukan sex ringan dengan perlahan agar Jaejoong tidak bangun. Selama 3 tahun ini semua tidak bermasalah. Jaejoong akan menganggapnya mimpi dan mengabaikannya. Paling hanya Yoochun yang selalu cerewet menyindir. Puncak perbuatannya adalah saat ia pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya. Kliennya sangat suka mabuk, ia tidak enak menolak ajakan itu. Ia pun mabuk dan Yoochun yang mengantar sampai depan apartemen. Sang duda bukannya kembali ke kamarnya malah berbalik kekamar Jaejoong. Wanita itu tertidur pulas dengan panjamanya tanpa pakaian dalam seperti biasa. Sang duda tergoda. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, ia lupa bahwa Jaejoong mungkin akan terbangun. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya sudah terguling di lantai dan makian terlontar untuknya.

Ibu sang duda menangis setelah menampar anaknya. Ia pun memaksa untuk diantarkan kerumah Jaejoong malam itu juga.

Jaejoong kedatangan tamu di rumah susunnya. Nenek tua itu menangis pilu meminta maaf. Sang duda merasa bersyukur karena hanya menceritakannya sebagian saja. Nenek tua itu memohon untuk Jaejoong menikah dengan anaknya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab sebelum ia pingsan karena syok. Jaejoong merasa serba salah. Hanya karena kasihan, ia pun menyetujui permintaan wanita tua itu yang terbaring di ruang ICU rumah sakit.

Bukan berarti setelah menerima lamaran itu, Jaejoong bersikap lunak pada sang duda. Wanita itu berubah dingin dan selalu menghindarinya. Si kembar merasa senang saat Jaejoong kembali ke apartemen, sesuai permintaan nenek mereka. Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memusuhi sang appa, mereka pun ikut memusuhi appanya.

Disinilah sang duda dituntut kesabarannya. Ia terkadang marah tidak jelas ketika bertengkar dengan Jaejoong dan lebih memilih ke game center untuk menghilangkan penat. Disana ia menyesali idenya untuk menikah dan bergabung dengan persatuan suami-suami takut istri. Ia benci hal itu. Ia benci menikah. kehidupannya akan dikekang dan tidak bebas. Kemudian ia harus terus mengalah seumur hidupnya tetapi ketika mengingat Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya dan menikah dengan orang lain, ia pun tidak terima.

Duda itu pun akhirnya kembali ke apartemen dan berbicara dengan Jaejoong baik-baik. Komunikasi adalah hal penting bagi pasangan, setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan apalagi mereka besok akan menikah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hanya itu yang Jaejoong tanyakan setelah semua penyesalan dan alasan yang ia berikan pada wanita itu.

Sang duda bingung. Ia pun langsung menunduk malu dan mengangguk. "Ia. Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ternyata walaupun mereka sudah mengenal lama, sang duda masih tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia hanya wanita yang tidak percaya diri. Selama ini bohong jika ia tidak tertarik pada sang duda dengan segala kesempurnaanya; tampan, kaya dan pintar tetapi Jaejoong memilih untuk berada di zona amannya. Ia pun tidak sebodoh itu mendapati tubuhnya merah-merah tanpa sebab tetapi terlalu takut menduga bahwa ia sudah dilecehkan oleh bosnya yang begitu sempurna. Ia pun mengabaikannya walau Yoochun menyiratkan untuk hati-hati. Rencana menikah setelah semua insiden yang terjadipun membuatnya kembali tidak percaya diri dan memilih menjadi dingin agar kelak ia dapat mempersiapkan jika ini berakhir menyakitkan.

Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun wanita yang tidak pernah sekali pun memimpikan menjadi Cinderella bukan?

Jaejoong membutuhkan kepastian bahwa ia dicintai, kemudian ia akan melepaskan diri dari zona amannya dan mencintai pria itu seperti yang dilakukan Cinderella dengan pangeran tampannya, saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya.


End file.
